Emerald Axe Lanza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30876 |no = 1507 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |animation_attack = 214 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |ai = 71 |description = A popular fighter from Vriksha who fought in the Grand Gaia Arena in the land of Atharva long, long before the great war between gods and humanity. Born in the Arena, he came to be regarded as a natural-born fighter. After he fought alongside a rival martial artist from Agni in a team battle, the two became inseparable friends. Afterwards, the two formed the "Zektasa" and fought many battles as the mightiest team in the Arena's history. However, he eventually retired as a gladiator after taking severe injuries when the arena mysteriously collapsed. |summon = If you've called me, that means...a fight? I can't imagine any other reason that you'd call for a gladiator like me. |fusion = Are you a fan of the Zektasa? I hate to have to tell you this, but I don't really do the whole "fan service" thing. |evolution = | hp_base = 5169 |atk_base = 1999 |def_base = 1818 |rec_base = 1560 | hp_lord = 7424 |atk_lord = 2749 |def_lord = 2478 |rec_lord = 2127 | hp_anima = 8316 |rec_anima = 1889 |atk_breaker = 2987 |def_breaker = 2240 |def_guardian = 2716 |rec_oracle = 2365 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2511 | hp_oracle = 6531 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Fighting Fury |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, 30% boost to max HP, boosts BB and SBB activation rates & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & 10% boost to activation rate |bb = Whirlwind Slash |bbdescription = 30 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, considerably boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, fills 6 BC & 140% Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Havoc Laser |sbbdescription = 38 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, considerably boosts BB gauge, boosts own Atk and Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, fills 6 BC, 140% Atk & 80% self boosts |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Conquering Storm |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 10 combo random powerful Earth attack, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and Earth elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% Def to Atk, 250% Spark & 400% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 800 |es = Gladiator's Pride |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & slight probability of enormous damage reduction |esnote = 30% Atk, Def & 5% chance to reduce damage to 1 |evofrom = |evointo = 30877 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Earth Pot |evomats7 = Earth Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Lanza1 }}